Misty X Lana X Lillie X Mallow: A Lesbian Square In Kanto
by Poke456
Summary: On the only field trip night in Kanto 4 of Ash's friends including 1 old and new began to turn into a magical romance.


One day after spending a long time in the Alola Region Professor Kukui has announced a field trip to the Kanto Region and Ash and his classmates were very excited. After landing into the Kanto Region Ash ran into his friends Misty and Brock and was touched by their heart warm reunion, then after a few meets and greets it was off to Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. Ash's friends from the Kalos Region got to see some Pokémon they never seen before especially the Kanto counterparts of some of the Pokémon they happen to know. Ash even reunited with some of the Pokémon he left so behind, an attack by Team Rocket and of course finally a reunion with Jigglypuff who sang them all to sleep then drew all over their faces. The sun sets and after a nice dinner Professor Kukui told them they were heading to Cerulean City tomorrow details unknown. So Ash's friends simply camped out while Ash goes home with his mother as the sun ends on this beautiful day. A few hours later Lana couldn't sleep and decided to take a swim with the water Pokémon she swam for hours but still no Pokémon then she realizes someone else was swimming in the water as well so she swam to confront that person and it turned out to be Misty. They both went up to the surface and Lana said, "So you couldn't sleep either huh?" Misty says, "Yeah well what are you doing outta your sleeping bag? You're gonna need all the rest you'll need for tomorrow!" Lana says, "I know but then I realized this could be my only night in Kanto and I realized there are so much I just haven't explored yet." Misty says, "You really love water Pokémon don't you?" Lana says, "Yeah I do in fact that's why I'm training Popplio so that one day I can fit in one of it's bubbles and see all the water Pokémon without even worrying about breathing." Misty says, "Your plan is great but there's one problem!" Lana says, "Yeah Misty?" Misty says, "How are you planning to touch water Pokémon once you perfect your plan?" Lana blushed and said, "Oh my god I never really thought about that!" Misty says, "If you really want to become a water Pokémon trainer you have to use your heart not your air supply I mean take it from someone who's a water Pokémon gym leader." Lana says, "Yeah I suppose so!" Misty says, "Don't worry Lana one day you'll get there!" Lana says, "Thank You Misty say uh are you and Ash uh you know.." Misty says, "What?" Lana whispers it and Misty says, "Oh no no we're just friends!" Lana says, "Really because if Ash had a crush on you in the past I'm pretty sure it's long gone giving that he met lots of girls along the way including me, Lillie and Mallow." Misty gets angry and says, "I don't care it's Ash's life and I'm butting out!" Lana says, "Okay all right!" A huge wave burst in and Lana gets Misty outta the way. They both breathe for quite awhile and Misty said, "Whoa that was a close one thanks Lana! Uh Lana you can get off of me now?" Lana says, "Why would I not?" Lana puckers her lips and kisses Misty's lips so hard. The kiss lasted a few minutes and Misty said, "Lana what the hell?" Lana says, "Oh come on Misty isn't it obvious.." Lana strips off her swimming suit and says, "We both love water Pokémon!" Lana strips Misty's bikini wide open and drops her bathing suit and says, "And we both have annoying sisters that intend to get on our nerves isn't it obvious?" Misty says, "Lana I don't.." Lana says, "We're soulmates!" Lana went in and kissed Misty on the lips again then licked her boobs making Misty ticklish as she says, "Come on Lana please stop!" Lana kept on going and knocking her silly then Lana grabbed Misty's feet and licked them making her laugh even harder and finally licked her vagina so hard that she spewed all over Lana. Misty was heavily breathing and Lana chuckled a bit little did they know that they were being watched by Lillie and Mallow. Lillie says, "I can't believe Lana actually did that to Misty!" Mallow says, "Well sometimes love happens in the most unusual ways!" Lillie says, "What do you mean?" Mallow acts sexually and says, "In fact I'll give you a demonstration." Lillie quietly screamed as Mallow charged into her and gave her a kiss on the lips as Lillie struggles before Misty can deal with Lana she said, "Do you hear something?" Lana says, "It's coming from over there!" The girls screamed when they were all reunited as things get straightened and weird Mallow says, "I can't believe you did that to Misty!" Lana says, "I can't believe you copied!" They both laugh as Misty and Lillie were about to leave but then Mallow grabbed Misty and kissed her on the lips as Lana strips Mallow naked and Mallow started plowing Misty. Lillie says, "Mallow what are you?" Lana stripped Lillie naked and kissed her on the lips before she could say anything. Mallow and Lana plow Misty and Lillie so hard eventually they liked it. Misty then spewed all over Mallow's boobs as she licks them and licks Mallow's vagina. Misty then got a cumming storm from Mallow. Lana really gave Lillie one hell of sex storm as she spewed all over her face. And after vice and versa Lana and Mallow began plowing each other then Misty and Lillie followed their example gave each other hard. The girls got exhausted but Misty and Lana had enough and decided to head back to camp as Mallow and Lillie began their sex plowing each other really good eventually Lillie collapsed after Mallow spewed all over Lillie. Mallow then had sex with Lillie unconscious and eventually Lillie thought she was with some guy and eventually Lillie spewed all over Mallow. Mallow then kissed Lillie on the lips good night before collapsing. Misty says, "Knowing those two they won't make it by sunrise!" Lana says, "Yeah let's get back into our clothes and get back to camp!" Misty says, "Wait!" She grabbed Lana's hand and said, "Maybe I was wrong we're so much alike and after what happened tonight maybe we can.." Lana says, "Be a couple!" Misty says, "You can come live with me in the Cerulean Gym and we'll have the best time ever plus my sisters barely come to the gym unless I have challengers we'll have the whole place to ourselves we'll run the gym together what do you say?" Lana says, "Well all right what the hell I mean after all.." Lana touched Misty's face and said, "I Love You!" Misty cries and says, "I Love You too!" Misty and Lana puckered their lips and kissed. After the kiss Misty says, "You know what I still didn't get my turn!" Lana says, "Do it!" Misty then shove Lana down to the ground and started licking her boobs and Lana just laughed then Misty licked her feet making her even more ticklish and finally licking her vagina spewing out all over Misty's lips. Lana eventually collapsed and Misty got herself and Lana dressed and carry her back to camp. Misty took Lana to the girls tent and she said, "Uh guess Lillie and Mallow aren't back yet? Oh well!" Misty then said, "Good Night my water Pokémon loving princess!" Misty kisses Lana on the lips and starts to sleep with Lana. After two hours it was sunrise and Professor Kukui woke them all up and Misty and Lana just felt like they're grumpy snorlax! Kukui wonders where Lillie and Mallow went and it was sunrise and Lillie and Mallow woke up naked Lillie says, "Oh my god we gotta get back to camp!" Mallow took Lillie's clothes and Lillie says, "Mallow you give those back right now!" Mallow says, "If you want them you gotta kiss them!" Lillie angrily ran after Mallow and eventually she tripped and Mallow tries to catch her but then becomes her landing spot. Lillie and Mallow eventually accidentally kissing each other naked and Professor Kukui found them naked and they screamed that they're busted. Professor Kukui said, "We'll deal with this when we get back to Alola understood?" Lillie and Mallow said, "Yes Professor!" Mallow said in her head, "Yes it was totally worth it!" Lillie got angry and said in her head, "Damn you Mallow!" Misty says, "Students first!" Lana says, "No you go on ahead I insist!" Misty says, "Wow thanks!" The others thought Lana was being friendly but they both winked at each other as they all headed for Cerulean City for Part two of their lesson.


End file.
